My Games Ideas
=My own Unity3d projects (games/programs) = First of all, I like 3d graphics, though I also do 2d, because it is easier, and better for smaller projects. 3d projects may have certain problems: if there are trees – character can become invisible behind it etc. And in 3d space it is much harder to program the logic of the game characters and non-live elements. Unity3d to Google Play Market. I have an account in Google Play Market to sell my games, programs or e-books there. It is quite new, so I just made a book for Indian temple game. =Lila – Path to the spiritual world (Yoga of snakes and ladders) (project) (3d)= Lila means game in Sanskrit language. It is relatively simple 2d game, which has origin in Vedic/Indian brahminical culture (brahmin or brahmana is a name of indian priest). Thousands years ago, brahmanas used dice to play this game. In the beginning of the game, a player “falls down” to the material world from the eternal world (spiritual world, where Lord Narayana/Vishnu lives on His planets in different forms, with His eternal devotees. Majority of souls are eternally liberated and never fall down, so they live in that world with God). In the very first life, according to Indian philosophy of Hinduism, the soul receives a material body of Lord Brahma. Most such Brahmas are not devotees of Supreme Lord Vishnu, so they live their 100 years (300 trillions years according to human/Earthly calculations), and reincarnate into some lower species of life. I like philosophies within Judaism, Christianity and Islam which accept reincarnation. I wrote a comment on the Genesis 1 (1st book of Moses), in which it is said that God created the world in 7 days (actually 7th day goes in Genesis 2 ). According to my realizations, I think that God of Bible and Lord Krishna is the same one God. He is known as Elohim. But in Bible (Indian version) there is also mentioned Vishnu and Brahma. On 3rd day of creation Lotus grows from the navel of Lord Vishnu, and in that lotus “seeds” of planets and stars appear. That is the 3rd day of creation in Bible. And then, the next day, 4th day, Lord Brahma finds that seeds, and “plant” them – so stars and planets manifest. That is the 4th day of creation. So Lord Brahma is vegetarian, and he told the first humans to be vegetarian. However, Vedas teach, that before Adam and Eve there were many other Adams – first men. First man in Vedas is called Manu (from this Sanskrit word comes word “man”). Around 250 000 Manus, first men, lived within previous 50 years of Lord Brahma (and we all were Lord Brahmas). Each Manu lived around 300 millions years. Of course, Manu, first men, produced other people, so billions of people were living during lifes of each of 250 000 Manus before Adam and Eve. So, this is my personal research on the subject. So, in this game “Lila – path to spiritual world”, one begins as Lord Brahma – creator of stars and planets of this material universe (there are many, many universe – millions, and Brahma is in each of them). I was Lord Brahma millions lifetimes ago, and each of us. Usually we all become Brahmas – creators in first lives. Game “Lila” has 72 levels. There are 8 rows of “floors” in the game. Yoga, Indian spiritual system, teaches about 7 chakras – energetic centers around/within human and other creatures. There are 8 400 000 species of life according to Vedic scriptures. All planets and stars are inhabited according to Vedas. That is the thing I want to visualize and model in Unity3d, though of course that is not possible in 3d with animation, now dreaming only of 2d. But we already were designers of game levels when we were creators of planets and stars on “4th day of Genesis”. Idea is that we degraded into lower species of life – we become lower gods – demigods, and even lower – we became Manus – first men – and lived some 300 millions of years, and again we fell down – we could live only up to 100 000 years in Satya-yuga (golden age), up-to 10 000 years in 2nd age (I omit Sanskrit words here), up-to 1 000 years in 3rd age, and up-to 100 years in present age (called Kali-yuga). So, people can live upto 100 000 years according to Vedas – but that is only within Golden age – it was few millions years ago. History goes in cycles, four ages again repeat. But it is said, that Lord Krishna, Supreme God, descends to this material world to restore eternal religion only once in a day and night of Brahma, once in 8.64 billions of years. Moreover, it is said, that if one misses the opportunity to accept this process religion, then he cannot be liberated from material world within millions of days of Brahma. When I got initiation from my spiritual master (saint), I learned: “According to their karma (materialistic activities), all living entities are wandering throughout the entire universe. Some of them are being elevated to the upper planetary systems, and some are going down into the lower planetary systems (there are total 14 planetary systems in universe + hundreds thousands of hellish planets). Out of many millions of wandering living entities (of 8 400 species), one who is very fortunate gets an opportunity to associate with a bona fide spiritual master by the grace of Supreme Lord. By the mercy of both Lord and the spiritual master, such a person receives the seed of the creeper of devotional service.” So, in the game Lila, there are two kinds of special levels in the game: snakes and ladders. Snakes Snakes are levels, where person/player of game faces some sin. All the sins are visualized as snakes in the game. But there can be other kinds of creatures. No matter how good or bad they look – they are demons, and must be defeated – philosophically (with words/aphorisms/scriptures etc) or by weapon. In game Lila I offer to have two kinds of weapons: shastra and astra. Shastra in Sanskrit language means scripture. From the point of view of games, it is some magic chant, which can curse or bless, throw elemental balls (fire, earth, ice, wind/psychic energy etc), protect with these elements etc. And astra is a weapon made of metal or some other physical deadly weapon. In Vedas there are magic weapons which can be invoked by chanting mantras for certain gods. And there are also protection mantras (called kavachas) which can protect from weapons. Monks (who fight with philosophy - magic) are stronger (and are higher in social “ladder”) than warriors (who fight with might – metal etc). However, of course, it is a game, and in real life who can show magic? Ladders Ladders are good qualities in game Lila – they can raise a person from lower levels to higher. Say, with help of education sinner can become a saint. Or some good person can become a thief of criminal and go to prison for killing etc (that is a snake in a game to be avoided or to fight with). Usually a player throws a dice, and get 1 .. 6 movement points, and thus goes upto 6 squares (levels) forward. But if he goes to the ladder level – ladder will take him (or her) to some higher levels, which can be 20, 30 or more levels above current level. But if person again sins, he can quickly fall down from higher levels of consciousness to lower levels. And that is life. Rise and Fall. Again and again. Different ladders – good or even saintly qualities. And fall down – different sins and bad qualities. How many people are sinless, saints? Very few. Hardly one we know. So, game “Lila” is a game to learn our inner world, inner qualities, and cultivate goodness (knowledge, spirituality) – practice it, and also to avoid sins, ignorance – also practice restrain from sins. All right, I am not going go deep into this right now. I was working several weeks continuously writing levels descriptions for the game, and if you want – I can give you a link to that game. =Indian Hero – Kshatriya, named Arjuna das (3d, Diablo-style)= My other project is a 3d game “Kshatriya – Arjuna das”. It is based on Indian literature. However, I am not a 3d-modeller/animator, but just a programmer (though, I want to learn at least animating LEGO characters in some 3d-animation program like Blender). So I used available 3d model of Japanese Samurai. I wanted to make something like Diablo-style game. Samurai can fight with enemies – trolls etc. Trolls fight him back. This is working more or less fine, but I was not quite satisfied with ethical and esthetical aspect of these characters, so I moved to LEGO characters and LEDO animations. It is possible to make LEGO samurai with sword, find some LEGO enemies etc, and that is quite easier. Also, that makes a game more or less same style. Yes, LEGO has patents, but I am doing this game just as FAN art, for free and not for money – it will not be sold in Google store (well, may be available free for download – I have to decide – maybe I will just have to make little changes into characters so they are not Lego, but my own). I wrote a Game Design Document for this game, but at one point I realized that it is not going to make money for me. So I started collaboration and searching for Unity3d work/job. In “HERO” game Samurai can freeze trolls (that’s only magic he knows). In fact, I wanted to combine this game project with my other game projects. Take best from them all: not quantity, but quality. In this game I also wanted to add reincarnation elements (dead creature, like troll, should reincarnate. And probably appear as some human to be recruited. “Garuda Purana” scripture also mentions which sins would make what kinds of future forms of life. That’s interesting.) Also I made teleport (testing) for game player. As it is in 3d, there are little difficulties to make it work precisely. Also I wanted to make a system of building statues of supernatural/mythological creatures (and also of gods/goddesses) – similarly to Heroes of Might and Magic: in the city one could make a statue to bring gold. I made God statue in a game, so player can worship it, and it fulfills all desires (money, health, magic, knowledge, liberation from death, and even “love for God”  ) I had some success in making semi/transparent walls (Diablo-style) in my 3d game. That is a good idea to make game with walls, because in this way game level design becomes much easier. But if there are no walls, then there are some trees, plants – that is not so interesting (well, what monsters/demons would live in the forests?). I wanted to make different levels with deities on those levels. If I’ll make them in Lego style – it would be fun (so they would be able even to talk, at least as text or using pre-recorded high-quality text-to-speech). These levels are inspired by “LILA – path to God” game, and by Indian cosmology, description of life on other planets (science fiction and other religious/mythological stories will also do for this). Trolls take away health when they hit samurai, so samurai can carry some bottles to regenerate health. Three kinds of bottles are there: refresh health, restore magic points, and restore both points. (Diablo-style  ). I really like Diablo game, and this Kshatriya game is Diablo-style. Next, I am going to add there village citizens, who can trade magic items (scrolls, books, war magic staffs), regeneration potions (some doctor like in Diablo), but there would be very few metal weapons, as I am against this (in real life these things would look quite unsafe, to play killing demons using them). I have some enemy statues, and I want to make them throw magic balls also unto hero. Game should have some quests – to destroy enemy statues, to protect holy cows and other animals (from killing for meat), destroy tobacco plants and alcohol etc. Quest is to save Socrates from poisoning, Jesus from crucifixion, save Krishna from prison etc. That is the thing I have to think about – what quests would be interesting to include in a game. Which enemies will be there. And what hero will earn after killing enemies… If there will be level up or some money or some items got from killed enemies, then how that will be related to all other game(s) ideas/philosophy. I’ld like to add monkeys into a game… Lego has monkey heads, so I ‘ll add Lego animations, I may use monkeys in a game to fight on the side of Lord Rama and Hanuman – divine monkey, - to defeat demoniac enemy – devil Ravana and his army. Similarly,. I can add archers – Arjuna (Lego has a bow 3d model for use in my games) etc. Of course, it all requires some animation, so that will take time… This game is made in Click-for-Action style. Click to move to some point. If clicked on some object like statue or NPC (character) or on trade-house (magic, healing etc) – there should be events to open special dialogues for “channeling” with the deity of the statue, or for talking with those persons - say, if they are Lego-philosophers – Socrates etc. If there would be philosophers in a Lego-style game – then they should talk some aphorisms at least. Or may offer their books for reading (some philosophical texts). Of course, that can be read in internet. But something can be inside a 3d-lego-style game… So, if there is philosophy in games, I like to add Diablo-style book-shelves, so there are books, which I can click on – to take some book from there into inventory to read it when level is reached… According to Vedas, there are 4 levels of consciousness: level of karma (material activities), level of jnana (knowledge, philosophy), and level of yoga (meditation). Yoga is also split into meditation on demigods or on Supreme God (thus – two kinds of yoga). Of course, many books are there on Earth, in internet! Just look at wikipedia – so many philosophers, people, even mythological creatures are a lot – even only demigods – are so many… Of course, for game it should be important to know, which books can elevate to higher levels, and which books can lead to lower levels of consciousness. I was imagining, that if it is possible to make Lego-style philosophers in a game, then they should be on some real map – 7 continents – America (2), Europe, Asia, Africa, Australia. Of course, most events take place in Eurasia, but some civilizations, some religions, philosophies and mythologies (cultures) are there outside Eurasia. Egypt. American mythology with its pyramids etc. Who are their gods? What did they build? Can that objects be built in a game (say, using Lego?). As for Eurasia – that’s much more – so many religions, cultures, religions. Or course, few are world religions. At least it is interesting to model Lego-style Gods and founders of world religions: Judaism, Christianity, Islam, and Indian religions like Hinduism, Buddhism, Jainism and Sikhism. Of course, the easiest way to arrange that all in space is to model 3d terrain with those continents, and place some religious/mythological buildings on that lands. So there must be water (known oceans) between continents. However, there are mountains, hills, not everything is plain… So one idea is to make it just a map, on which one can click on some area, some continent or some country, and then choose more precise place. Then it will work. No need to model realistically. And other planets are also interesting. What about planets where God of Christians live? If he is called Elohim - then well, he can be same as God of Hinduism (Krishna, Vishnu). But if he is Yahweh (meat-eater) then it is worse (it can be God Shiva/Rudra). As for philosophers, I was thinking that that can be separated into two groups: astika and nastika. Astika means those who accept Vedic scriptures. And nastika are those who do not accept Vedic scriptures. Also, philosophers can have hit points (health points). Each philosopher lived certain number of years, say, if he lived 85 years, then his hit points are 85. And when one throws “attack dice” (“shastra dice” – dice of knowledge, which is like sword, can kill or heal) – then philosophers should defend according to his “defence dice” (or say “kavacha dice” – dice of protection). I was thinking about adding some aphorisms into battle mode, but maybe that is hard to do. Fighting with words is good (in heroes of might and magic these monks are called fanatics, and may shoot magic balls), but… Maybe those words would be just something which philosopher will say during throwing the magic ball. Say, Lego-style philosopher chooses a magic first (weapon), chooses the victim/enemy to shoot, then throws “attack dice”. And some of his aphorism will appear on the screen. Then enemy would defend – and will say something back – something from his philosophical thoughts/books/sentences… In this way, some philosophers can fight against other philosophers. I look on this like on “Philosophy football” of comic group Monty Python (they showed football game of two teams: Greek philosophers against German philosophers. Maybe I should also try these two teams in my game first, to see what is possible to make. I mean, it will not be football of course. Balls would be “fire-balls” – magic balls etc ;-) Yes, football ball is like magic ball, but here is some difference in physics, and harm... Should I make magic balls which don’t harm demons/snakes/sins?). Or like Card game, which just uses philosophers’ faces/pictures on game cards. Game is same, just only philosophy faces are there. There are also 8-bit philosophy game videos on Youtube, and that looks interesting. So I want to make like that in Lego style. As for magic (not just fire balls) in general, it is good idea to make card for each of the magic kind in a game. Then only it can be converted into 3d/animation. Without 2d cards it would be hard to make 3d-anims… Of course, in real game on computer, magic may have different levels, and different number of hit points (or other magic points) can be taken away or added because of this magic. Simple solution is to separate magic into two groups, similarly like philosophers are separated into 2 groups. Green are good (saintly), and red are bad (demoniac, sinful, snakes). Well, in some sense it can be said that when in Lila game a player goes unto the level with a snake, he faces that Devil invokes a sinful creature, which is a magic itself. Still, not every magic is a creature. Yes, magic requires some creature to apply magic. But to invoke a creature (or even to create a creature) is a magic itself also. (As some philosopher joked: Philosophy is not to make books, but to make creatures/people etc  )… In fact, a scroll and a magic book (it is a collection of magic scrolls) – that is a magic. One requires a book to learn magic. Or one requires a magic staff (wand) to use the magic without learning the spell. It is a good idea to give a player some staff in the beginning of the game, which should be recharged often. But on some higher levels, player may learn the spells (after reading carefully magic/mantras book), and then there will be no need of using the staffs. =“Lucky Chess”: Chess With “Attack Dice” and “Defense Dice” (3d)= This is also a relatively simple game project. Chess figures don’t move, but they can fight with enemy figures. If player throws “attack dice”, he will attack some enemy figure. Then, this enemy figure should throw “defense dice”. Attack - Defence = Hit points taken away from enemy health. I plan to publish this on Google Play Market =Animated Phrases= One of most interesting idea I have for this project, is to use 2500+ biped (two-legged) animations for my Lego-style characters. I like this project very much. The main goal of it is: I can easily add new 3d characters into my games, when I find them on internet. Say, recently I found Lego character with walking animation, so I added it to this project, and Lego characters moves his legs, walks. That’s great! In this way I can make any philosopher or god, goddess etc in Lego style, and make them walk and do other simple animation (moving legs, hands and head around axises shouldn’t be very hard skill to master – that’s my plan). Inspiration for this program was “Spinnakers Story Machine”. It is a very old game (1980-es), but it was developed to help children learn English with fun (I gave it to my brothers daughter, and it is fine). In that game, child can type a sentence like “A Boy goes to the tree. A Boy eats and apple. Girl dances.” (yes, it sounds like Adam and Eve story, there is even Kiss animation in “Story Machine” ;-) so boy and girl (let’s call them Adam and Eve) can even kiss :-) ). There are few other similar games: Scribblenauts (typing a noun – name of creature will make it appear and he will fight etc, according to its Artificial intelligence). One good program is “WordsEye” (should be on internet). In it one can type a simple sentence, say: “Snake is on the tree”, “Apple is on the tree”, and program WordsEye will show the tree, and snake and apple there… But there is no animation in such program, just placing objects in space (no time also – just still 3d picture). And I like another similar program: Widgit. There one can type text (or copy and paste from a book, but not too philosophical/abstract – it is for children), and most words will be replaced into pictures. So these programs inspire me to make something similar or maybe even better.